1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a still-picture camera having a pivotable flash unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current trend in camera design is to incorporate an electronic flash unit in the camera body and yet make the body relatively pleasing in appearance. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,611, issued Nov. 22, 1966, discloses a still-picture camera in which a flash unit is mounted for swinging movement relative to the camera body about a pivot axis extending through the top and bottom faces of the body. The flash unit is fitted to the camera body for movement between a storage or folded position and an operative or working position. In the storage position, the flash unit conforms to the contour of the camera body and is oriented with the flash reflector facing an adjacent end of the body. In the operative position, the flash reflector is oriented towards the subject to be photographed. A problem of this camera design, however, is that when the flash unit is in the operative position, it is difficult to manually grasp the camera body to take a picture, without possibly placing your fingers over the flash bulb.